Everything is not Fine
by Beattie4750
Summary: A chain of events causes Andy to have a run in with her mother. They seem to be connected on both a personal and professional level. Her mother attempts to make amends, but only effects the relationships surrounding the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

"Lots of kids grow up in the system and turn out just fine."

Sure she had thought maybe there was more to what Sam had said to her that day, but made the judgement call not to press it, he clearly didn't want to go into further detail anyway.

Weeks had gone by since that day, domestics, a Breaking and Entering, drunk drivers, drug dealers. Odd to think witnessing and having the duty to sort out the cycle of city scum is considered a day in paradise to cops that love their jobs.

"McNally, how you seem to have a smile on your face every day when we get into the cruiser for a day of coffee and answering disturbance calls never ceases to amaze me."

Right when she was about to reply with something witty about his theory of going in with zero expectations, a familiar voice crept up on them and filled the air in the car.

" Stand by for the hotshot, we've got a noise complaint on 14 River street, 1508 are you 10-4?"

"1508, mark us we're on our way." Sam was able to spit those six words out without hesitation and minimal thought, he briefly tried to imagine the number of times he could have possible repeated those six words to the anonymous voice on the other side of the radio throughout his career.

Within moments, the sirens were up and Andy could feel the surge of the cruiser as Sam's foot pressed up against it. A few minutes later, they were stepping out of the car, approaching a beaten down semi-detached house.

"Seems pretty quiet to deserve a noise complaint," Sam said, somewhat ticked off that they drove all this way to answer a complaint of noise that appeared to be absent.

There was some kind of noise coming from the house though, faint as it may have been. Andy couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It almost sounded like a crying puppy.

"Sam do you hear-"

What they hell. What the hell just happened. Andy opened her eyes to realize she was looking at the sky. Did someone just shoot her? She was on her back, her chest felt like it was going to explode. Something was wrong though, it wasn't just her chest, it was her entire body that felt like it was on fire. Her ears were ringing outrageously.

A few eye flickers later, when she was able to form thoughts again, she realized the air was thick and black, she could barely breath. Tilting her head up and around, she came to realization. _Explosion._ There had been an explosion.

_Sam_. Sam was with her, _God Damnit_. What if he wasn't okay. She had to find him. _Think Andy, think_. Okay, she thought, _Sam was right beside me when I blacked out._ She looked to her right, no sign of him. She looked to her left, nope. _Shit Sam_. She tried calling out for him, but realized her voice was so scratchy he wouldn't hear, even if he was in fact right beside her.

Soon enough, she heard sirens. Her vision was still blurry, but she could vaguely see blue and red lights coming fast towards her.

"1519 approaching the scene, some kind of house explosion, officer down. I need and ambulance now, repeat officer down!" It was Dov, running towards Andy, who was struggling to get on her feet, and failing miserably.

"Andy I need you to lay down alright, you've been in an explosion and I need to stay there until help comes." His voice only activated her raging headache even more.

"Sam, you need to find him Dov." she said with a raspy voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm new to the world of fanfic, so first off thank you so much to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed. I hope all of you will keep reading, and feel free to take a minute to review of you can, I would really appreciate it. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie blue or any of it's characters.

"Sam, you need to find him Dov." she said with a raspy voice.

That was the last thing she remembered before her eyes closed again.

Once again she woke up on her back. This time she was surrounded by white walls and the smell of rubber gloves. _Hospital, I'm in the hospital._

"Hey there McNally, how you feeling?" She looked up and saw Oliver's soft smile looking back at her.

"M-my head hurts." She tried to raise her right hand to rub her forehead, only to realize it was in a sling.

"Nothing at all to worry about, you have a minor concussion, and your shoulder was dislocated from the fall you took."

"Sam?" Her heart skipped a beat. The brief pause Oliver took before opening his mouth to speak seemed like an eternity of holding her breath to hear what he had to say.

"Well, it took us a bit longer to find him, he was underneath the house's door that had blown off with the explosion. He was hit pretty hard. He has a fractured eye socket and a cracked rib. Both of you were extremely lucky to walk away from this. Had the explosion been any bigger, I probably wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Where is he now?"

"Here at the hospital, still asleep. I just know he would have killed me if you woke up alone. Try to get some sleep kiddo, you're both gonna be perfectly fine."

The next day came soon enough, seeing as the previous one had consisted of Andy sleeping, waking up to Tracy forcing her to eat a bowl of yogurt and drink a cup of water, and then some more sleeping. As soon as she was released she headed to the room which Sam was staying in. She slowly opened the door.

"Sam?" She said quietly; unsure if he was asleep.

"Andy," he said in a more groggy tone than usual. His right eye was closed, swollen and dark purple straight from his eyebrow to his cheek bone. That along with the rest of his cut up and bruised face and body made it look like he had gotten the shit kicked out of him.

He only moved his eyes to watch her as she walked across the room to sit next to him. As she approached the bed he tried to sit up so they could wrap around each other, but she took the reins quick enough and knelt down to him so he could remain lying down, scooping under him with her good arm and squeezing his torso closer towards herself; a fraction of an inch at a time, careful not to hurt him.

"Thank God you're ok," he whispered into her ear.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" She asked, " Just my eye, but my doctor thinks it'll heal quickly."

"Our Sammy is a tough cookie, of course he'll heal quickly!" Jerry came into the hospital room, in a surprisingly dapper mood. "If you guys are up for it, wanna tell me what happened?"

Sam laid back again against the pillows as Andy began to explain. "Not a huge amount of information to give you Jerry, we were answering a noise complaint, approached the house, barely made it half way across the lawn when it happened."

"Okay lets back up here, when you were approaching the house, anything standing out to you?" He asked in a somewhat hopeful voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Andy.

"Anything out of the ordinary that you noticed before it happened?"

"Truthfully it all happened so fast I don't think either one of us had the time to even take a look around before we were hit." She looked over at Sam for reassurance, who simply nodded; the pain meds were beginning to take a toll on him, as his un-bruised eye was becoming just as shut as the damaged one.

"Okay, well, if anything comes up, I know you'll let me know. I'll be coming back to you two with more questions later, but it looks like you both need the rest. Need a ride home Andy?" He was backing up towards the door.

"Umm, I think I'm gonna stay here, thanks though."

"Andy," Sam said, "You need to go home, I need to know your gonna get a night's sleep tonight, and you're not gonna do that here." Although his eyes were closed and he was exhausted, he pushed his T.O voice out. Andy figured he really meant what he was saying if he didn't have the strength to look at her but made the point to raise his voice, and compliment it with an assertive tone. She decided not to argue.

"Alright, alright, but you'll let me drive you home tomorrow right?"

A vague mumble and a slit nod later, she was getting up to leave.

As Jerry was driving her home, she fell asleep in the car, making it a quick trip for her.

"Let me help you inside," said Jerry who began to unbuckle his seatbelt but got interrupted by Andy's refusal.

"It's really ok Jerry, I appreciate the lift home though."

Just as she was turning to open the car door with her left arm, something inside of her snapped. "Wait a second Jerry, there actually was something strange I remember.."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to upload a new chapter. I've been crazy busy for the last few weeks! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing. Please keep the reviews coming! I really wanted to get the chapter in before last weeks episode because I knew the two story lines would overlap :(. Bare in mind, this story is a re-imagination of what the event of Andy's mom coming back into her life could gave turned out. Hang in there with me!

Andy couldn't tell if the deep breath Jerry took was a sign of relief or stress as he closed his eyes, rubbed his temples and opened his mouth.

"Look Andy, we're sort of on a non-official conversation here. If you want to go to sleep now, you should stop talking, go inside, and go to bed. Tomorrow, come in to the D's office, and give us a statement."

As soon as Jerry said the word sleep, Andy's eyelids tripled in weight.

"Your right Jerry, see you tomorrow."

"How's the pain today?" she asked as she made her way into Sam's room the next morning. He was already dressed, leaning up against bed. The very corners of his lips curled up as he wearily glanced over at her.

"It's settled. You?"

"My shoulder's on fire, couldn't really sleep last night."

"An injured and fatigue person driving me home. Awesome," He said, flashing her a nice sarcastic smile.

"I see your sense of humor, or should I say lack of sense of humor is still intact," she smirked at him. "Mind if we go in to the station on the way back? I wanna go over what happened, I think I'm starting to remember a bit more."

"Actually, I was thinking about it waiting for you, I remember a few things too."

On the drive to the station, they went over what was overlapping in their memories, what one remembered that the other didn't, trying to fill in the gaps as much as they could.

Walking into the station, Sam's arm was draped around Andy's good shoulder; that cracked rib was really pinching as he walked. He took a quick glance around the station, then at Andy. He came to realization that his injured 'partner with benefits' was helping him walk, or better yet stagger across the floor into the Detectives Unit, where Jerry, Frank, Oliver and Dov were going over photographs and notes. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Something funny sir?" Andy cocked her head up at him.

"We are a seriously battered pair, aren't we McNally," After a quick glance at one another, they both smiled as Sam opened the door to the Unit.

All eyes turned to look at them as they walked into the Detectives' office. Something was off though. To Andy's surprise, the room wasn't filled with welcome backs and smiles from her friends and co-workers, but rather sympathy, and avoidance maybe?

"Why is everyone so down? Hoping we wouldn't make it through the explosion?" Asked Sam as he went to sit down.

"Look McNally, I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to upset you fresh out of recovery," Jerry paused, looked up at Sam, then at Frank suggestively.

"Swerek, I know you're just as involved in this as Andy, but would you mind if we spoke to her on her own for a minute?" asked Frank, in a combination of stern and desperate. The two glanced at each other.

"Sir, if this is something to do with the case, Sam should be here."

After a moment of hesitation, Jerry continued. "Well, we were able to identify the body of a woman in the house, her name was Victoria Lynne." Jerry stopped once again to look around the room, hoping someone else would take over. No volunteers.

"There was also a girl in the house, 7 years old. It was her daughter. Her name's Hannah," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Is she okay?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah. She survived. She was actually in the closet. We're still trying to figure out the details. We're thinking if she was in the closet, she might have known the explosion was coming."

"So the mom meant to blow up her house?"

"Or someone else was there." Again, Jerry paused and looked up, past Sam and Andy this time, to the doorway. A woman with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a grey suit and two inch casual heels walked in. Andy froze dead in her tracks.

"This is Claire, she's the social worker who was working with the family through some custody issues Victoria was having with Hannah and her father, I think you know her Andy?" At this point Jerry's voice was very obviously trembling with nervousness.

"Yeah I guess I would say that too," Andy said, she was purposefully trying to keep her face unreadable while Claire stood shocked in the doorway.

"Sam, this is Claire, my mother." Andy looked over at Sam, whose was in utter awe.

"Andr-" Claire stopped suddenly, and quickly looked in the direction of Sam, whose jawed was now dropped to the floor.

"Claire?" Sam asked, astonished. He practically whispered her name, barely able to form words.

"Oh my God Sam, I cant believe it, and Andy! This is the greatest coincidence I've ever had." She took a step towards Andy, who instinctively took as step back.

"You two know eachother?" Andy's head was practically spinning. Maybe they worked together on a past case before she got there?

"Umm, Claire was the social worker who took care of me and Sarah when we were put up for adoption."

The entire room fell silent. Everyone was trying to envelope their heads around the information just given to them, most of all Andy. After a minute, she could say it clearly in herself.

_Sam is an orphan._ _My mother is the social worker who put him and his sister through the process_. _Holy hell._


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen. Absolutely frozen. As if the words Sam had just spoken were some kind of paralyzing drug. Everyone stood still in the room, wondering how long they should wait before breaking the silence.

Jerry finally coughed up. "Umm, so Andy, last time we spoke you said there was something you were starting to remember about that call?"

Frozen. Still Frozen. _Shit Andy, open your mouth and speak._ "Ugh, yeah. I remembered something, something faint though." She looked up from her knotted fingers to receive an encouraging nod from Oliver. "It was a sort of whistling, I kind of remember thinking it sounded like a whimpering animal."

"Well I may be able to explain that one. If Hannah had in fact been hiding in the closet because she did know it was coming, like you said Andy, you were probably hearing her, she can be quite timid. I've been assigned to this family for quite some time and walked in on their house to find her sitting in the corner crying a few times now." It was the first time Andy had heard her mother speak in such official terms. Her only super-clear memories of her were of little things, like her standing in the kitchen, or laughing with her in her room as a girl. Almost just glimpses. She had never really heard her speak with such firmness.

"You mean dysfunctional families can take a toll on the kids? You should do this for a living," she snapped back at her. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. _You're at work Andy, in front of your boss none the less._ "Sorry," she mumbled. "So why exactly had you been assigned to the family before this?"

"Well as you have so adequately put it, dysfunctional families take a toll on the kids. Victoria and her ex husband Will had an abusive relationship. The cops had been called more than a few times for disturbance complaints before we were called in to investigate. Now that Victoria and Hannah were on their own, my job was to maintain the somewhat peace between her and Will, for their child's sake."

"And how was that going?" asked Dov.

"Truthfully, it was going fine, there weren't really any changes between the two of them. Sure they had good days and bad days, but it's always been like that. If Hannah was in the house, I highly doubt Will would have even thought about doing something even close to this."

"Where is he now?" Sam had finally said something.

"Parkhurst and Melville. He has the house on the corner."

"Shaw, Epstein, you're gonna go need to inform Will of what's happened and question him. Given this information makes him a suspect." And with that, the two of them gave their nods goodbye and left, followed by Frank and Jerry. "We're just working on trying to figure out what exactly caused it, I'll keep you guys in the loop though. Get some rest," Jerry said as he passed them to leave.

With that it was just Andy, Sam and Claire left in the office they were meeting in.

"Umm, well we should actually get going, I think we're both a little exhausted." Sam said. Andy was thankful he had thought of something to say to get her out of there. She had shot him a look as soon as they were alone that she was uncomfortable.

Claire tried to give them a genuine smile; it was genuine truthfully, but she was shaking with nerves, even fumbling as she spoke. She decided to try to lighten the mood. If they wanted to leave, this was clearly not the time to have an in-depth conversation about their past. "Leaving with unfinished business? That doesn't sound like the Andy I know," she said with a playful head tilt.

"Makes sense. You don't know me. Or maybe we`re just more alike than you think." This time, she did not regret one word of it. She didn't look at Claire as she left the room. She didn't want to risk breaking her determined stance on this one, but a hurt looking mother to anyone would make them crack with sympathy. Nope, not this time.

She heard Sam mumble some kind of goodbye to her and quickly followed.

The drive home had been quiet. A little too quiet.

"Are we just not gonna talk about it?" Sam had finally spoken up.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about it. Look, I know I have no right to butt into this, I also am fully aware that you're opinion of my mother is probably quite a different one then mine." She took a brief pause and closed her eyes momentarily, attempting to organize her thoughts into actual sentences.

"I think what's itching at me is that you see her as someone more noble then the person I remember. I know she does good in her work, you're a product of that, but I just don't think that can make up for abandoning me and my dad."

"Look Andy, I think you got the wrong impression of my relationship to your mom. I'm not gonna lie, I am grateful for what she did for me and Sarah, but we don't keep in touch, not anymore at least."

"But you used to?"

"Only when she checked up an how we were doing."

"And you never put two and two together that she was my mother?"

"We kind of stayed on a first name basis, a lot of social workers and nonprofits do for safety reasons. That's not the point though. The point is I don't want you to feel like I'm not gonna be on your side with this one. I'm not gonna defend her actions. You're right, we do know her as two different people, but I know enough about how you see her to not interfere. If anything, I would maybe encourage you to not contact her when it's not necessary to the case, and when it's wrapped up, wish her luck and say goodbye."

That one had taken her by absolute surprise.

" And here I was gearing up for a 'give her another chance' speech, but wow, the woman who took care of you and your sister, 'don't talk to her', wasn't expecting that one Swerek."

"I just don't think you should open up an old wound, or such a big one for that matter."


End file.
